Party Girl
by TextMessage
Summary: The lifestyle of a party girl is filled with endless parties, guys, and a whole lot of money to be made. With this line of work comes much fun and excitement, but it also comes with important rules you must always remember to follow. The most important rule of them all is to NOT fall in love with your client! (LucyxNatsu mainly with some LisannaxNatsu)


**Party Girl**

_**Summary: The lifestyle of a party girl is filled with endless parties, guys, and a whole lot of money to be made. With this line of work comes much fun and excitement, but it also comes with important rules you must always remember to follow. **__**The most important rule of them all is to NOT fall in love with your client! (LucyxNatsu mainly with some LisannaxNatsu)  
**_

* * *

**Party girl rule #1:**

_**Dress to impress**_

"Lucy, are you almost ready? The party is going to start in twenty minutes."

A girl with short, but lovely silver locks and blues eyes impatiently asked her friend as she stood by while she tapped her high heel against the floor. They have been in the dressing room for the last two hours getting ready for a big party event that was to happen that evening.

"Just a second.." Lucy, who was just finishing up some last minute touch ups, told her.

She first had to make sure her outfit and make-up for the night was absolutely perfect. In the mirror she looked at herself from top to bottom. Her long, blonde hair was in curls that flowed around her slim face and down her back. She had on faint touches of black mascara, golden eye shadow, nude blush, and peach lip gloss.

"Check. Oh, I almost forgot." Lucy quickly pulled out her light blue contact lens and placed them carefully over her brown ones. "Perfect."

Next, she moved onto her outfit. The attire that she chose for that evening was a golden, sequin, backless dress that stopped mid thigh, graciously hugged her curves, and tightly hugged her big bust. On her feet were matching heels that made her a few inches taller.

Lucy did a quick turn in the mirror and was then satisfied with herself. "And check."

Her friend rolled her eyes. "You look perfect. I'm surprised that only a few weeks ago, you didn't even know how to put on mascara, and now, you're basically a pro. I'm a bit jelly."

_She's right._

_I have never worn make-up or clothes like this all of my life until I got this 'job'._

_If I can even call it that.._

"T-thanks, and you too, Lisanna." Lucy smiled when she turned around to see her. Lisanna, with some make-up and lip gloss as well, had on a short, baby blue, strapless dress that had a slit down her right thigh, high heels, and a diamond necklace.

Lisanna blushed. "Thanks, Lucy! Now can we get going before my sister comes and finds us herself?"

"Oh, right!" Lucy quickly grabbed a small gold purse that sat in front of the mirror before she followed Lisanna out of the door.

**Party girl rule #2:**

_**Don't be late. **_

In an nearby office, a woman with long silver hair and blue eyes sat at her desk. She had her phone out, and she was just about to dial a number just as two girls rushed right into her office.

"You two are running late."

"W-we know!" Lisanna quickly told her. "We're sorry."

"No. It was actually my fault.. Mira. I mean boss!" Lucy admitted. "I just had to make sure I looked okay enough to go out."

"Well then.." Mira began as she stood up from her desk and walked around it to face the two of them. She scanned Lucy's figure from top to bottom. She seemed to be quite pleased with it. "Since you are my little sister's best friend, you have been one of the best girls I have ever had the pleasure, and sometimes annoyance, working with, you do look rather beautiful this evening, and also because you have come very far in the past month of working for me. I'm proud of you, Lucy. So I'll forgive you."

"Oh, thank you so mu-"

"But only this once.." Mira finished with a rather intimidating smile on her face. She then reached for a folder on her desk. "Anyway, the party I have you girls working tonight is paying $3000 each. The client's father went all out for his son's birthday and got nothing but the best for his boy. He rented out large building just for the special occasion. Your job is make the birthday, his friends, and his guests happy, got it? Dance, drink, whatever.. you know what you have to do. Here are your ID's to get inside. By the way, his son's name is Maoto, and this is his photo."

"Got it."

"Now, go.. and don't forget to have fun while you're at it, but please, don't over do it! By the way, I sent Tracy, Laura, and Lisa out ahead of you guys, and as you know, I send my party girls in style to a party, but you two were falling behind schedule. That means you'll have to find your own way to the party, so don't let that happen again, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

**Party girl rule #3:**

_**When you enter a party, make sure all eyes are on you.**_

"This is it! Pull over!" Lucy quickly told the taxi driver. It was the best ride they could get to the party, since neither one of the girls knew how to drive yet.

"Okay, okay! You don't have to scream my head off, lady!" The driver came to a quick stop across the street from a large building that had music blasting and people, who stood outside, waiting to get inside. Lucy and Lisanna got out of the cab and paid him much more than what was actually owed.

"Hey! T-thanks a lot girls! Have a goodnight!"

"Thanks and you too!" Lucy smiled at his

_He must not get a lot of money driving people around._

_It's good to give to others less fortunate once in a while.._

_But Lord knows I still need it just as much as he does._

"Come on, Lucy. Walk faster!" Lisanna grabbed Lucy's hand and together, and together, they walked briskly across the street.

"Well, I would! If only these dang high heels were made for running as well as walking!" Lucy told her as her feet started to hurt from all the stress she put on them.

Lisanna could only laugh at her. "Hey, you should be used to it by now, girl!"

"Right..." Lucy and Lisanna finally made it to the other side and went straight to the front of the line. From there, they showed the bouncer their ID's, and they were allowed inside.

"Ready to earn some easy money, Lucy?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lucy told her as she readied herself to enter into party mode. As soon as the sound of the music filled her ears, Lucy became a completely different person.

"Whoa..."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know, but they're both smoking hot!"

Lucy and Lisanna walked side by side as they strutted right into the party with all eyes on them. Men, with drinks in hand, stopped and stared at their thick hips they as they swayed gracefully. The girls proceeded to teasingly flip their hair to the side. They licked their lips seductively, their breasts bounced with each step, and they had every men, and even a few females, drooling as they walked by.

****Party girl rule #4:****

_****Keep the party alive! Dance, drink, and flirt with everyone.****_

"Wanna dance?" Lisanna asked a good looking stud as she placed her arms around his neck. She giggled and then whispered softly into his ear. "I promise.. I wont bite."

"U-uuummm.. s-s-sure-" He didn't have chance to respond as she lead him onto the dance floor.

Now alone, but with plenty of men to choose from, Lucy looked around the party and saw that the other party girls were drinking, dancing, flirting, and just basically being the lives of the party. She, also, happened to spot the birthday boy among his friends across the dance floor and in a special VIP area.

"I guess I'll be dealing with the client tonight."

_Take deep breaths... _

_Be calm, be cool, be flirty._

_You got this, Lucy!_

_You've been doing this for the past month now, so this should be easy._

After she gave herself an inner pep talk, she started to make her way towards her target. "Let's get to work!"

****Party girl rule #5:****

_****Make and keep the client happy by whatever means necessary.****_

As Lucy got nearer and nearer to the birthday boy's VIP area, she could feel the eyes of people watching when she walked by. When she finally made it over, a security guard stood in the way. With a charming smile, she kindly showed him her ID, and he let her by. The birthday was talking and laughing with his friends when she called over to them.

"Hi, can I have a little chat with the birthday boy there?" Lucy, with an enchanting tone in her voice, asked sweetly as she batted her long eyelashes. "Maoto, is it? I'm Lucy."

The male that she referred to had nearly dropped his drink at the sight of the blonde beauty. "Y-yeah, that's me!"

"Hi there, I just wanted to wish you a _very_ happy birthday, and I wondered if you would like to come and dance with me?"

"Go, dude!"

"Yeah, who knows when another hottie like her will even talk to you!" His friends joked as they pushed Maoto right into Lucy's grasps.

She giggled shyly. "So is that a yes?"

"Y-yes!"

"Okay, then follow me!" Lucy lead him to the dance floor as people made a path for the two. Once there, Lucy put her body in front of Maoto's and took his hands and placed them on her hips. At the same time, one of her favorite songs was playing.

_Party girls don't get hurt_  
_Can't feel anything, when will I learn?_  
_I push it down, push it down_

It was Chandelier by Sia. Lucy didn't know why she liked the song. Maybe it was the smooth beat, or maybe the lyrics she sang told the story of her life as it was at that very moment. Partying all night long with complete strangers for some quick, easy cash. Of course, it was not something she was really proud of and could just admit to her best friend, her two smaller siblings, or her mom, for that matter.

However, the money party girls made was too good to pass up. She needed that money for her family and her future when she graduated high school. They didn't have much money to support the expensive costs of college, but Lucy found a way that she could. She didn't really care that she basically had to sell herself and her body to men, sometimes women, to get that money. The fact that she had to party, dance, drink, and flirt with countless number of men almost every night didn't faze her as much as the first time she had to do it. Although, it did make her feel guilt at times.

She has learned to cope with it the best she could, because all that mattered in the end was the fact that she got paid much more money than she would have ever gotten with a part time job, her family was finally getting more money in to support paying the bills, and she was getting closer and closer to a bright future where she didn't have to continue to party to such an extreme extent. Unfortunately, she almost always felt guilt and shame every morning after she woke up with a hangover from the parties.

For now, she chose to forget the guilt that would come in the morning. She didn't have time to think about it. She had a job to do, and she was going to do it the best she knew how.

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_  
_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_  
_Like it doesn't exist_

The sound of the music filled her ears like a sweet melody as she began to dance and grind her body against him. She could tell he was enjoying it by the way he was responding.

Lucy continued to dance, sway her hips, and move her body against him as the song continued. Maoto danced to her rhythm while his hands traveled up and down her curves.

****Party girl rule #6:****

_****Never EVER fall for or date a client!****_

"You know.. L-Lucy.. you're really pretty. The pretties girl I have ever seen!" Maoto started to say just as the song ended and was replaced by another upbeat dance song that had the whole place up and dancing by then.

Lucy stopped dancing and turned to face him with a blush on her face. "Why, thank-you so much! I don't know what to say.."

"Well, can you say 'yes' if I asked you on a date? Please?"

"Umm... I'm really sorry. I would love to, but I can't.. but until this party is over, I'm all yours. How does that sound?"

_Yeah, _

_That's the life and work of a basic party girl._

_It's my life until I earn enough money for myself and my family, so until then.. I party on._

_All.. night.. long._

* * *

**Just another story idea I had to get out of my head before I forget it~ C:**

**What do you think? **

**Keep or delete?**


End file.
